Mrs. Johnson (TomSka)
Mrs. Johnson is a recurring character on the channel of popular comedy YouTuber Thomas "TomSka" Ridgewell. She is a humanoid creature with a horse head from a parallel dimension. History Meanwhile 2 As revealed by the video "Meanwhile 2", Mrs. Johnson is part of a species of hyper-intelligent horse people from a parallel dimension. There, she committed a series of crimes and was banished to our dimension as punishment. Upon arriving, she materialized in the same place as a young woman, splattering her everywhere. Coming Out Mrs. Johnson appears at a gay wedding, telling people to support gay marriage. Super Good Impressions Mrs. Johnson appears in some of the skit's throw away jokes. The Fallen Somewhere along the line, Mrs. Johnson married a soldier that went on to fight in a human-alien war. The soldier was struck down in combat, and wanted his last note to his wife to be one saying he wanted a divorce. Upon receiving the letter, Mrs. Johnson was unfazed by her husband's death. HORSE Mrs. Johnson appears as the main protagonist in this video, showing her day to day life as a racehorse. She wakes up in the bed of another man, who she promptly kills with her knife. As she walks to work, she throws a baby from its stroller into the street, causing it to be run over by a car. She arrives at the stables and begins flipping off the other horses before her jockey arrives, and they race. Mrs. Johnson comes in last, so she kills her jokey and steals the trophy from the victors. She proceeds to go to the grocery store, where she encounters another horse she presumed to be dead. This encounter goes nowhere, and Mrs. Johnson is seen walking through a park eating the hay she bought. She comes across a homeless man, who asks for food. Instead, Mrs. Johnson finishes off the hay and proceeds to suffocate the man with the bag. Mrs. Johnson comes across a bar, where she meets a perverted man who tries to take her to one of the bathroom stalls and have sex with her. Instead, she pulls out her knife and violently stabs him to death. After leaving the bathroom, Mrs. Johnson goes out onto the dance floor and begins dancing, causing others to join in. this goes on until night, where Mrs. Johnson goes to the upstairs portion of the bar and bursts in on a man and woman making love. She proceeds to murder them both, then sleeps in the bed. STRIPPER COP Mrs. Johnson appears at a birthday party, applauding cops beating up a black man. asdfmovie: deleted scenes After a magical flying pony is shot from the sky by the military, its head falls back down to earth and lands on a man's head, who proclaims that he loves it. However, this is unlikely Mrs. Johnson's origin, as "Meanwhile 2" states that she is from a horse dimension. Appearance Mrs. Johnson appears as a heavyset humanoid creature with a white dress, no shoes, and a brown hose head. Personality Mrs. Johnson is shown to be insane and violent, as she cares little for others and often enjoys their pain and/or deaths. She goes to parties and bars in order to have fun, but ultimately desires to kill more people for seemingly no reason at all. She is also cruel and sadistic, as she kills defenseless people such as a baby and a homeless man just asking for food. Gallery Images HORSE.jpg Iloveit.jpg jtwStD1.gif|Mrs. Johnson upon hearing her huisband has died. sxg8ToY.gif|The result of Mrs. Johnson sleeping around. tumblr_n68wibolQR1st1ynpo2_400.gif|Mrs. Johnson at work. QgD9bE4.gif|Mrs. Johnson's encounter with a homeless man. tumblr_n5s2j36PVQ1qehwz1o5_r1_400.gif|Mrs. Johnson dancing. vUJBo79.gif|Mrs. Johnson supports gay marriage. c41.jpg Horsefamous from asdfmovie deleted scenes by genderbentrae-d9i1zm5.jpg|Mrs. Johnson as she appears in asdfmovie. tomska___mrs_johnson_2_by_vonboche-d79rwe7.png|Mrs. Johnson on the "I Love It!" tee shirt design. Videos Meanwhile 2 The Fallen (feat. KickthePJ) HORSE Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Genderless Category:Spouses Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Enigmatic Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Outcast Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonists Category:Ensemble Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Inconclusive Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Femme Fatale Category:Xenophobes